


To Satisy A Need

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Cock Sucking, Coming In Pants, Dean Cuts Himself for Sam, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Disembowelment, Hair-pulling, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Sam/Demons, Multi, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Self-Harm, Skinning a Human, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: The brothers start to hunt killers and rapists to satisfy the mark and after these hunts with both brothers covered in blood they would have sex and Sam always found a way to make Dean bleed so he could have his blood. Sam had fell back into old habits of summoning black-eyed demons for sex and blood, but it wasn’t as satisfying as Deans blood. Sam then agrees to only feeding on Dean.Cas comes back human, and this gives Dean a reason to leave Cas behind and for them to continue their human hunting. Cas feels worried about the brothers and follows them on a hunt.





	To Satisy A Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Darkfic Bang! I want to thank all the lovely people involved with that for helping me make it through this and being able to post for my first Bang! I would also like to thank Casquecest for the art that she made for this fic. It is dark and foreboding in the most wonderful sense. I would also like to thank my wonderful betas, you girls know who you are! 
> 
> The art master post can be found here
> 
> <https://ncdover.tumblr.com/post/187643253179/art-master-post-for-to-fulfill-a-need-by>  


His powers along with Dean’s made hunting a breeze. The more that Dean gave into the mark of Cain the more his powers came forward. The only stipulation Dean had to continue hunting was that they not hunt demons anymore. Dean being one himself now, and Sam fairly well on his way, they knew many of them personally and they didn’t want to accidentally off last week’s drinking buddy. No creature stood a chance against the ‘new and improved’ Winchester brothers. The problem was that a few of their hunts had turned out to be humans, and with that they hadn’t known this fact until after they had killed them. The first time all the signs had pointed to it being a vampire. Corpses found drained of blood left in abandoned buildings and all following a new family that had moved into town taking night jobs and otherwise staying to themselves. They had turned out to be a serial killing family of humans, even if they were murderous humans, they were still just humans. There was some regret after that one. Sam had been affected worse than Dean but then again Dean had been fueling the mark of Cain and the first blade.

The second time Dean had found the case on his own. He called Sam to come to him and when he showed up Dean was covered in blood. He followed Dean into the warehouse closing the door behind them. Dean pushed him against the wall rubbing the blood through Sam’s hair and grinding his erection into Sam’s who’s was rapidly filling in with the stimulation. Dean was staring at Sam’s lips, flicking his gaze up to Sam’s eyes he captured his lips in a rough and needy kiss. This post hunt adrenaline wasn’t something new to either Winchester. The hunt, the fight and the blood always left them racing to the shower and then to the closest bar for someone to work through it with. The new part was that instead of doing what he always did, Dean had called Sam. In Sam and Dean’s haste and the banging of teeth they had managed to bust Dean’s lip. Sam groaned at the taste of blood. While that may have always been one of his secret kinks, there was also that hint of sulfur and a thrum of power in just the drop that landed on Sam’s tongue.

His time with Ruby had conditioned him to combine sex and blood in a completely new way. He pushed back against Dean taking him to the floor not letting up on the relentless plundering of his lips. Landing in a sticky, wet mess brought Sam’s attention back to his surroundings and the blood that covered most of the warehouse that they were currently in. Looking to Dean with questions in his eyes, the main one being was it something that’s blood is going to affect us? Dean, being able to read his brother like no one else, simply told him, “It's human, Sammy.” Sam felt a spike of lust that he would definitely be concerned about later, should he look back on it. Sam took Dean’s lips back into his and began to worry the split lip that had started to close up, he had to have another taste. 

The blood zinged through Sam’s body pushing him closer to his orgasm as he was rutting against his brother on a floor that was covered in blood. Dean pulled away to kiss his way down Sam’s jaw to a spot just behind Sam’s ear that had him screaming Dean’s name as he came in his pants for the first time in years. Dean continued to rut against him as Sam came down from his orgasm. Sam then reach between them and squeezed Dean’s erection through his jeans causing him to grunt out his own release after just a few seconds. Dean huffed out a muffled fuck as Sam rolled off of him landing with a sodden squelch as he hit the blood soaked floor. The brothers lay there for a moment lost in their own thoughts until Dean reach up and ran a finger over his busted lip.

The Winchester brothers had passed it off as regular hunts for as long as they could. They hunted creatures as often as they were able to, but if it was a dry spell and Dean needed to satisfy the mark, then they would hunt different kinds of prey. They started off hunting killers and rapists as a way to justify their kills. This was their gateway, because they only allowed their post hunt adrenaline fueled grungy sex sessions when they had hunted humans. Dean was usually the one to finish them off and being completely covered in blood Sam couldn’t resist the urge to fuck his brother senseless. Each time Sam would either bite him or find another way to make Dean bleed. After one of these hunts, when the brothers were cleaning up from the kill and the sex, Dean took the chance to ask Sam about the blood. He told him that he knew Sam was biting him to get his blood which Dean knew would fuel Sam’s addiction and bring it roaring back. To his credit, Sam did look a little sheepish when he admitted that the first time had been an accident but afterwards he had been looking for any way to get a taste. 

Sam admitted that he had even tried to revisit a few old habits, like summoning a friendly black-eyed demon for a quick fuck and feed, but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying if it wasn’t Dean. His blood tasted of more power and the sex was far better with Dean than anyone else that he had ever been with. When the two were put together it made perfect sense why Sam had not even tried to slow his brother’s escalation in hunting people. I mean, Sam had finally given up on saving Dean from becoming a Demon. If his brother was going to be locked out of heaven and running around in hell, then Sam would be joining him. Another perk of drinking the demon blood was that it was the fastest way that Sam could ensure that he would become a demon as well. They proved before that enough would turn him; he was almost there when he had been with Ruby. Dean jumped in and told Sam under no uncertain circumstances was he to be drinking from some bottom dwelling black-eyed bitch when he could drink from him whenever he needed. That solved that problem then, so Sam agreed to only drinking from his brother. This worked well for the brothers until Cas came back to the bunker, his being human was a positive thing in being able to hide things from him, but it was a negative in the fact that they were pretty much having to teach him how to be human.

Cas knew that Dean had become a Knight of Hell. What he didn’t know was how the brothers were feeding his ever growing hunger to kill. He also was left out more and more often when the boys would go on hunts. Dean had explained to him that since he was human he would have to ‘brush up’ on his fighting skill and until he was better he would have to man the phones for them. This was the only way the brothers felt that they could continue on the way that they had been. When the boys went on more and more hunts that they refused to talk about once they were back in the bunker, Cas began to question what they were really doing while out there. He never thought that the one thing he would miss the most after becoming human would be his ability to read minds. He had always tried to avoid reading the Winchesters’ minds because he respected them and thought that he had to earn their trust, but now he wanted to make sure that they weren’t doing something stupid that would get them hurt in the long run. 

Dean as a human had been fairly level headed as long as Sam wasn’t in danger, while Dean as a Knight of Hell was rather sporadic and impulsive. This made him worry for the brothers even more. When finally his trust and patience ran out he left the bunker while the boys were gone on one of their elusive hunts. Sam had left a notebook laying on the table and only taken the page that he had been writing on when they took off, but there were indentations on the notebook that Cas shaded over with a pencil. This gave him a location and a place to start looking for the brothers. He thought that surely, when he explained that he was only worried for their well being then they would understand and not be angry with him for following. Turns out that he had every reason to worry about the Winchester brothers, not just about their safety. They were perfectly able to take care of themselves, it only seemed that they had been withholding information about how far Dean had fallen. 

Cas found Sam at a bar close to the motel that they were more than likely staying at. This seemed extremely strange since Cas hadn’t ever known Sam to be the one to lurk in bars, that was usually Dean’s thing. When he approached Sam, the hunter looked pissed but then laughed. Cas cocked his head to the side to look at the hunter and wondered what he had done that had been so funny. Sam simply got up from the stool, threw some money onto the bar and walked out the door towards the motel. Cas stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened but eventually decided that he should try to locate Dean since Sam was safe at the motel room. After asking around if anyone had seen him a very helpful young lady had told him that he was asking questions about someone living out past the edge of town and gave Cas the same direction that she had given Dean. 

Dean had already had most of his fun by the time that he heard someone walking around out behind the barn. He slipped out the side door and rounded the corner to find a very startled looking ex angel looking up at him. Dean knew that he was covered in blood because he not only killed the two men that were in the farmhouse, but also had taken the time to play with them quite a bit. He knew that Sam enjoyed the blood and the sex, but he couldn’t get into the torture that Dean seemed to crave so much, so Dean simply did that part before Sam arrived. “Really Cas? Couldn’t stay away huh?” Taking the angel by the arm he lead him into the barn and showed him exactly what he had been up to. The daughter of the older farmer was still tied to one of the posts that held the loft up above the barn floor. Cas ran to the girl and began to loosen her binds when Dean reach forward with his arm and threw Cas against the far wall. Cas had no idea that Dean’s powers had grown that much. Dean walked up to where he had Cas held to the wall and ran a bloody hand down his face trailing over his lips. “Just watch, then you can run.” 

Dean then approached the young girl, Cas guessed she could only have been sixteen or seventeen, trailing a knife down her hair line to her throat. Dean wouldn’t use the first blade yet, it made him want to hurry to the killing part of the proceedings and he wanted a little fun first. It was disappointing that Cas had shown up, but thrilling at the same time. He wondered if Sam would still want to play when he was through. Dean looked up at Cas and stared into those blue eyes that always seemed to grasp his attention and never let it go, all the while pressing the knife just a little bit harder into the soft flesh of the girl, sliding it where he knew that it wouldn’t kill her quickly but still separate the skin from the tendons and muscle beneath. As Dean was peeling the skin back from the girl’s arm, he was enjoying himself to the point of letting his power slip and allowing Cas to get away. He knew that he wouldn’t go the police, the first place his concerned friend would go was to Sam and Dean wasn’t worried about that in the least. Sam knew exactly where he was and what he was doing.

Sam had a pretty good idea what was going on when a disheveled Cas showed back up to the motel room going on about Dean and blood and him being evil. Sam followed their friend anyway, he was supposed to meet up with Dean anyway and it sounded like he was nearly finished. He knew what to expect and wasn’t surprised when they entered the barn to find Dean with his arms inside a young girl’s abdomen stretching out her intestines and the skinned bodies of two men draped dramatically over hay bales in the corner. They were positioned in a way that the men would have been watching the open area of the barn had they still had their eyes. Cas was shocked when the only response that Sam gave was to walk over to Dean and lick a strip up his face by his ear. He ran up to the brothers and tried to pull Sam away arguing that something had happened, this wasn’t right and they had to do something. Sam leered back at Cas with a smirk on his lips that seemed to be just the wrong side of dark. He turned to Cas, pulling him between the brothers. 

This move had his back against Dean and he could feel the heat from the fresh blood soaking through his clothes into his body. Sam reach down into the girl soaking his hand in blood and bringing it up to his face. Cas cringed and tried to pull away from him, but Dean wasn’t having that pressing from behind and wrapping his arms around his body while trailing kisses down his neck. This was something that Cas had dreamed of other than the blood and the killing and his body was responding whether he wanted it to or not. Dean chuckled as Cas’s body shivered from the sensations that he was experiencing. Between Dean grinding against his ass and Sam who had rubbed the blood over his lips and was now licking it off, Cas didn’t know how to feel. So, he decided to quit thinking about it and just go with it, there was nothing that he could do to save these people now, why not enjoy it while he had the opportunity? 

A few minutes later found Cas thinking again. Somewhere along the way something changed Dean Winchester’s moral code. He was the righteous man after all, so how could he possibly be balls deep in an ex angel of the Lord while he fed his little brother Demon blood from a cut on his wrist? He had became a Knight of Hell, but that didn’t excuse the state of the barn that Cas and Sam had found him in. The bodies that were thrown around, some missing limbs and skinned, and both of them positioned in a way to be watching this bloody show being put on by the Winchester brothers and their angel, well ex angel his mind pointedly reminded him. After a few more moments his mind blissfully was unable to keep up the analysis of the situation. He had a mouthful of Sam’s ass and Dean was stroking him all the while keeping up a grueling pace with his cock in Cas’s ass. 

There was no room for thought as the three of them chased their release, Cas now a fully participating member of the act currently taking place. He definitely had not been happy about the killing and the torture, but he could fully get behind the Winchester boys getting it on and including him. Sam came first exploding over Cas’s chest and releasing Dean’s arm so that the latter could reach his bloody hand down to rub the results into his skin, mixing the crimson and white fluids as he too found his release. This pushed Cas into his own orgasm shaking him to his core. Cas’s orgasm was so powerful that he thought he would pass out at the bottom of the pile that the three of them had become. 

“Well, that was different.” Both Cas and Sam looked at Dean as if he had lost his mind, but that only resulted from a chuckle from Dean and a replying smack from Sam, only made louder by the blood that was covering all three of them at this point.

Sam and Dean began the process of cleaning up the mess that, mostly Dean, had made and Cas sat on a surprisingly clean bale of hay off to the side staring at them and wondering if he had lost his mind as well as his grace. “Are we not going to talk about this? I mean any of this? Not that I’m complaining about the sex, but it wasn’t exactly like there was any clue that you were interested in that, either of you, and the killing? What happened to saving people and hunting things? Now you guys what, kill people and save things? I think I need a drink.” Cas had taken his moment to think through things and now had so many questions that he couldn’t get his mind to wrap around any of them. 

Sam and Dean looked between each other for a few minutes doing that silent communication thing that Cas always marveled at until it was about him. Finally, Dean focused in on him and Cas almost buckled under the intensity of it. “Cas, if this is not something that you can handle you can opt out, but I need to know that you aren’t going to try to hunt us down. If you are going to be a threat to me and Sam then that is something that I can’t have. If it is something that you can learn to be okay with then you are welcome to join us. Sam doesn’t ever do the killing. The blade demands more and more from me, so I have no problem satisfying what the blade demands and fueling whatever this is between us.” 

Cas just sat there staring at Dean and trying to figure out how he really felt about this. He knew that he would never try to hunt the Winchesters down, and if he willingly knew that they were doing this and did nothing about it then how would that be different from joining them in the fun afterwards as long as long as he didn’t participate in the kills? It wouldn’t be, he could do this, he could allow Dean to satisfy the blade’s needs and he could help to satisfy Sam and Dean’s needs afterwards. “I can do this. You would never have to worry about me being a threat to either of you, so as long as I don’t have to kill anyone then I am in.” Sam leaned over and kissed him, tasting of Dean’s blood and sex. “What about the blood? Sam you know that drinking Dean’s blood is even worse than drinking the demon blood like you were before. His blood is more powerful and has a higher chance of turning you into a demon yourself.” 

Sam looked over at Dean and upon receiving a small nod in return, focused on the remaining bodies and pile of bloody hay. After only a second the hay around the bodies began to smoke and flames leaped up lapping at the bodies. Sam looked back at Cas and that smirk was back full force causing a shiver to run down Cas’s spine once again. “Too late.” 

Cas looked back and forth between the brothers for a moment while they returned the gaze whenever it landed on them each in turn. They were waiting for Cas to object to what they had done and Cas was waiting on the panic to set in about Sam’s soul. When neither happened Dean stepped out the door and looked back over his shoulder. 

“When that fire finishes burning up the bodies it’s going to spread. If you two don’t mind I’d really rather not be in the barn as it burns. Let’s head back to the motel get changed and we can head over to the bar or at least pick up some beer from the gas station, I feel like this talk is gonna call for several and some privacy.” He then turned and finished walking out to the cars. Sam and Cas had arrived in Cas’s car and Dean had come in Baby, so this left them with another problem. That is until Sam suggested that he drive Cas’s car back to allow Dean some time to talk to Cas alone. Dean looked to Cas who only nodded his consent and headed to the impala while the brothers shared another look.

Evidently that look was to tell Sam to stop for beer because once in the car Dean didn’t stop again until they reached the motel. The quiet on the ride there didn’t freak Cas out as much as he thought it would. They hadn’t said a word until they pulled into the parking lot at the motel and Dean cut off the engine and reach across the seat to pull Cas into a kiss. This one was nothing like the fire and passion from the barn, it almost felt as if Dean was afraid of losing him. “Cas, talk to me. Yell at me; ask me questions; hell, hit me. I don’t care. This silent treatment is freaking me the hell out man.” 

Cas leaned back in and pressed a gentle kiss to the lips that he had thought about so many times that this still felt like a dream. “I’m okay. I do have some questions, but mostly about how you are okay with this for Sam. Aren’t you the one that was so against him turning bad to start with? How did this even happen?” 

Dean chuckled into his hand as he wiped it over his face. “I’ll start with the easiest question. It began because of the mark, we tried to satisfy it with creature kills, but it just didn’t work. For the record, we tried to stick to just killers and rapists but that only worked for a while. The hunger that the blade has is always growing. For your other questions, yes I was completely against Sam losing himself to his demonic powers, that was until he pointed out that he would eventually lose me and this was a way that we could always be together. He will never go to heaven and we can both roam freely as demons. Hell has no command over me and I can keep them away from Sam until he is strong enough to keep them away himself. He was meant to be the boy king after all; they were meant to follow him. I just can’t lose him, that hasn’t changed, except maybe to have gotten worse with adding the sexual component to our relationship.” This was when Sam pulled into the lot and all three exited the cars heading into the motel room to get cleaned up. “First shower!” Dean yelled as he walked into the bathroom leaving the other two standing just inside the door. 

Sam let out a chuckle and began stripping off the bloody clothes and throwing them into a pile in the corner of the room. Cas followed his example and started removing his as well, feeling slightly self conscience without the adrenaline from earlier. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice Sam coming up behind him. Sam ran a hand down his back and slowly back up and Cas stood up the rest of the way and leaned back into Sam’s chest, reaching back to run his hands through Sam’s hair trying to avoid the tangles caused by the drying blood. “How did you not get arrested while getting the beer, or at least taken to the closest hospital? You are completely covered in blood.” Cas’s brain kicked into gear as quickly as the question had left his mouth. 

Sam chuckled darkly and leaned down to run his lips from the base of Cas’s neck up to just beside his ear. “The gas station may have an opening once they open in the morning. Then again no one may want to take the position after what happened to the girl that held it before.” 

Cas tried to turn around and look at him but Sam held him tight against chest. “You know that Dean thinks you aren’t killing people. He thinks that he is keeping you out of at least that part.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and worried the spot at Cas’s pulse point. “I don’t like the torture. The killing is exciting.” He emphasized his point by dragging his erection up along the cleft of Cas’s ass. 

Cas gasped and pressed back against Sam even more, mentally cursing the thin fabric of his underwear that was the only barrier between them. “Sam? I don’t know your rules, is this something that’s okay or?” 

His question was cut short as Dean stepped out of the bathroom. “Definitely okay, more than okay. Damn Sammy, got him all worked up and ready.” Dean walked up to the pair of them dropping the towel and grabbing Cas’s face hard and kissing him deep. Sam continued to work on that spot on his neck and driving Cas crazy! Then he bit down. Hard, really hard, enough to break skin and Cas came. He never knew that biting was one of his kinks, but Sam lapping his neck and cleaning up the blood that was oozing from the wound. Dean chuckled and began kissing the spot with Sam until he lifted his head from Cas’s neck. 

“What’s the matter Sammy, not taste the same baby boy?” Dean stepped away long enough to grab the knife that was sitting on the dresser and come back over to the two who had began kissing again while he was gone. Cas was surprised that the taste and smell of his own blood already had his cock filling back up quicker than he expected without his grace. “In a hurry guys?” Dean took the knife and opened a cut down the side of his neck which Sam immediately attached himself to. Cas attached himself to Sam’s chest since that was the one point that he could now reach with Sam at his front and Dean at his back. Sam was leaned over his shoulder with his hands grabbing his chest while attached to Dean’s neck. As the cut began to close up Sam stood back to look in Cas’s eyes, giving him time to stop him. 

He knew that the blood that stained Sam’s teeth was demon blood, not just demon blood, but Dean’s blood. The blood belonging to a Knight would surely be something that he should stop from being kissed into his mouth. Cas knew this but leaned in the last few inches to run his tongue across Sam’s lips, both groaning as Sam plunged his tongue into his mouth. Dean pressed into his ass once again excited at the sight of Cas sucking his blood from Sam’s mouth. 

“You guys are going to kill me.” Dean went back to attacking Cas’s neck pressing him into Sam’s body as he and Sam continued kissing. “What do you say we move this to the bed?” Cas had broken away from Sam’s sinful mouth long enough to ask. 

“You guys go ahead, I’m going to head to take a shower.” Sam untangled himself from Cas’s grip and headed toward the bathroom. Dean lead Cas over to the bed laying him down and removing the underwear that Cas had already completely wrecked. He leaned over Cas sliding down low enough to position himself between his legs, only resting his body there as he kissed Cas tasting the sulfur in the blood that Sam had left behind. Dean rutted down against Cas groaning at the taste, he would never admit it, but the fact that they took a part of him into themselves willingly pushed all kinds of buttons that he didn’t even realize that he had. 

Cas had finally had enough of being the one kissed and bitten, he wanted his turn to return the attention to Dean. So, catching Dean off guard, Cas flipped them over and pressed Dean down into the bed. He looked up to Dean’s eyes getting permission for what he had planned. Dean having no problem with anything that Cas was up for and easily gave what Cas had been seeking. Cas kissed down Dean’s neck, licking over the sealed cut from where Sam had been drinking from him causing Dean to groan loudly. This gave Cas the confidence that he needed to do what he wanted. He continued to kiss down his chest nipping at a nipple on the way, slowing to swipe his tongue around Dean’s cock teasingly then continuing down to his thigh and biting. Hard. 

Dean’s dick jumped and precum spurted from the end, but what had captured Cas’s attention was the crimson flow that was leaving Dean’s thigh and entering his mouth. The more that Cas sucked on the wound the better sounds that left Dean’s mouth. When the cut finally started to heal Cas moved over to Dean’s cock. He had never had one in his mouth before but it couldn’t be that hard. Taking in the continuously leaking head, Cas began to suck, running his tongue along the vein on the bottom and watching Dean through his eyelashes as he began to come undone. 

Cas heard Sam’s approach as he came up behind him, so he wasn’t startled when large hands grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them to allow his tongue entrance into Cas. He gasped and ground back against Sam’s face allowing the hunter to work his hole over and prepare him for what was to come. While Sam prepared Cas with first his tongue and then his fingers, Cas was working over Dean’s cock like his life depended on it. It may not have been the best blowjob of Dean’s life, but it was Cas that was giving it and that made up for it. The cherry on top was when Sam got in on the action too. Just as he thought that he wouldn’t last any longer Sam raised up and began to press into Cas. He groaned around Dean’s cock causing him to have to grab himself around the base just to keep from coming. 

He reached his other arm up to where Sam was leaning over Cas’s back, wrapping his hand in the hair that was trying to cover his face, yanking it and causing Sam to stutter in his thrust. Digging into his hair seemed to be Sam’s undoing as he exploded into Cas’s ass, the feeling causing Cas to moan around Dean’s cock as he came untouched. The sight was enough to push Dean that last little bit that he had been holding out and he came too, filling Cas’s mouth without warning. To his credit, Cas gagged a little and choked, but was able to swallow down the load that Dean gave him. They lay down across the bed catching their breath until Cas stood up walking across to the bathroom and grabbing a towel. He threw the towel at the brothers saying that he was headed to the shower. 

Cas leaned against the shower wall thinking over the events of the day. It had been a hell of a day. The fact that he had entered into a sexual relationship with both the Winchesters surprisingly was the least of his concerns. He willingly drank demon blood, sought it out on his own there at the end. He was alarmingly alright with what they were doing, all of it. He wasn’t sure at first, but the more he thought it over the better he felt about it. He would probably have to talk to them about everything a bit more, but he was comfortable with his decisions as he walked back to the bedroom. When he got there both brothers were laying on the bed next to the door wrapped up in each other, so he headed to the untouched bed. Just as he was pulling the covers back there was a grumble from the other bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Get your ass over here.” Dean raised up just enough to glare at him over Sam’s shoulder. Cas went around to the foot of the bed so that he could see their faces. “You sure there’s enough room?” Both brothers moved towards the edges to make room in the middle. Cas climbed up between them allowing them to completely encase him. Neither brother really had to sleep but they enjoyed the comfort of laying with each other and easily encompassed Cas in that as well. It was a strange turn because Cas was used to being the one that sat awake at night watching over the brothers and now he was the one that required sleep as the brothers lay awake keeping watch over him.


End file.
